


[podfic] Complètement absorbé

by BabelGhoti (TheHandmadeTale)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blood, Clumsiness, Finger Sucking, Food Kink, Français | French, M/M, Manipulative Hannibal Lecter, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sexual Metaphors
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHandmadeTale/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: Hannibal a invité Will à dîner en tête à tête à la maison, et chacun regarde l'autre en essayant de deviner ce qu'il a en tête et à quelle sauce Will va être mangé.





	[podfic] Complètement absorbé

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Complètement absorbé](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127707) by [AndersAndrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew). 



**Fic** : Complètement absorbé

 **Author** : AndersAndrew

 **Read by** : BabelGhoti

 **Length** : 8:07

 **Bitrate** : 128 kbps

 **File size** : 7,45 MB

 **Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/92nd8zei9krykh5/AndersAndrew+-+Compl%C3%A8tement+absorb%C3%A9+%28lu+par+BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

 **Stream** : [here](https://clyp.it/ufyiyk2f)


End file.
